vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Summarill
Who is Summarill? Summarill '''is a content creator who explores VRChat with a very upbeat and positive attitude. They are very easy to get along with and as such, has made many friends. An inhabitant of the Metaverse. They are usually seen in a form that resembles a human but with Pokemon atributes, such as the ears and tail. History and Biography On December 25, 2018. Summarill with some friends hopped around the VR world singing Christmas carols... The Hunt for Hidden Cheese On January 1st, 2019. From getting teleported while “Relaxing Under the Stars” with friends, Summarill was chilling with some close friends in the Metaverse. Yunieed entered the world and came to say hello to Summarill. They both decide to go on an adventure together, they both encounter a portal taking them to another universe. Expecting to go to another world, they find themselves in a distant landscape unknown to the people of the metaverse… They find themselves interacting with the world’s creator, they were then given a quest to find ten cheese hidden across the world in order to receive a prize. From receiving the quest, they decided to venture out into the world to find the cheese. Going up to the mountains, they thought it was best to survey their surroundings. After doing so they found in the distance two villages and a cabin. In figuring out where to go first, they decided to head to the cabin first as it was the closest and following the mountain range. After reaching the cabin they knocked on the door to see if anyone was inside… however to no avail no came to the door to answer. After no response both Summarill and Yunieed began to check the surrounding area, as they were looking they found the first cheese hidden beside a rock. Unsure of how to keep the cheese safe they return to where they first started, they place the first cheese on a small bank where it will be safe. After putting the cheese away safely, they venture out once more and headed to one of the villages close to the entryway. Once reaching the village they both began searching, stumbling upon a booth filled with food, but sadly not containing the cheese they were looking for… after not finding the cheese there, they went up to the rooftops and somehow spotted the third cheese, Yunieed proceeded to grab it. Once picking up the cheese they spotted another on a distant rooftop at the other end of the village. After collecting the last of the cheese they return to the starting point to deliver them safely. After dropping them off they noticed a path that lead off to the wilderness which piqued their curiousity. Venturing off they discovered logs from what appeared to be a campsite. Upon reaching the campsite, Yunieed found the cheese as he walked around the site. They noticed that there were weapons scattered around the campfire, they seemed to be useful in their adventure. Summarill chose the scythe whilst Yunieed picked the pistol. Now equipped with weapons, they felt ready to take on the last village that was yet to be explored. Upon arriving they found a big wall guarding the village, however the gate was open. Perplexed that it was open, they then entered with caution to see what was inside. As they searched the village they began to question why the gate was open, they both knocked on doors to see if anyone was present only to be once more be given with no response. After searching around the ground they could not find any cheese, going into another area Yunieed stumbles upon unexpectedly the fourth cheese hiding behind a cart. Taking to the rooftops with their magical ability Summarill searched the rooftops of the houses to find the next dairy product. Jumping from rooftop to rooftop, Yunieed then pointed out that it was located on top of a chimney. Summarill then picks it up only for her scythe to knock it off. They then decided to head back to the starting area to drop them off and leave it safely. Going back to the mountains they observed the surrounding area to check and see if they had visited all of the places. Finding out that they visited all of the places yet still only discovered six pieces of cheese. Summarill and Yunieed then explored the mountain to check and see if any of them were hiding there. The snowy environment made it a little difficult for them but with perseverance they found another one! In one of the tallest sections of the mountain Yunieed found it on the summit. Trekking some more through the mountains, after some searching for a moment they found the eighth cheese. Next they explored the peak of the mountain to see if there were any more hidden, only to start feeling very weak. Unsure as to how they are losing strength, they surmised that they had been away from the Metaverse for too long. They make their return from their expedition only for Summarill to begin feeling very weak and collapsing partway, Yunieed then helps her carrying back to the starting area. Once reaching the starting area, Summarill then began to attack Yunieed and acted as if they were another person. In desperation Yunieed found weapons that were scattered around to defend herself. In a prolonged battle, dishing heavy blows against one another Summarill in the act of swinging her weapon loses her grip sending the weapon hurtling away… this gave Yunieed the opportunity to stop her rampage, impaling Summarill in the side. Gaining conscious, Summarill tells Yunieed to throw her weapon away as it corrupted her. Doing so, she tossed it realizing it as the cause of her going berserk. Summarill then remarks that she was feeling warm (her wound), in a frantic haste Yunieed then drops a portal to return to the Metaverse in the hopes that it will save her friend and return home safely. After returning home they decided to never return there after discovering the truth of the weapons and the horrors that happened in the villages. In exhaustion they return to Summarill’s apartment and set aside what they experienced and called it a day... Trivia *Is a Mouse-Human Pokemon hybrid. *Despite being the Water/Fairy type, Sumarill has not been seen in the water. *Sumarill participated in one of the many Neko Nights at the Neko Nights Nightclub where he made good friends with Lanfear. *Summarill is an absolute ''cutie'''''. *Has a literal, bubble butt. *They recently evolved into a Sumazumaril. Gallery Summarill.png|<3 Summarill with Victoria Lockheart (III).png|Summarill with Victoria Lockheart. Summarill with Victoria Lockheart (II).png|Summarill as she poses with Victoria Lockheart Summarill with VSL-Chan (I).png|Selfie! with Victoria Lockheart. Cutie Summarill.png|Cutie Marill! Christmas Marill.png|Summarill's Christmas outfit. New Year's Marill (II).png|Summarill at Time's Square on New Year's Day. New Year's Marill.png|Close-Up of New Year's Marill. Links *Summarill's Twitch *Summarill's Twitter Category:Articles Still Underconstruction Category:People Category:Characters Category:Pokemon